Unexpected Visitors
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After Tigress tells off Po to leave, she is visited by two people named Leo and Shadow. Together the strange duo show Tigress how wrong she is about Po.


**Before you guys get started into the story I want you to know that The Raven is ShadowTeenGirl And the lion is myself.**

That night in the hall, we all remember it. We all talk about how Tigress didn't have to be so rough on Po, that she could have been nicer to him and told him what was on her mind in a more polite way. But as we know she didn't. However though, what if two characters had a talk with her that night? Characters that knew everything about her and him, to talk to her and to show her that Po had the same hardships as she did in your youth, what if two fans gave her the insight? Well, let's take a look, shall we.

It was a peaceful night in the valley of peace the villagers had all gone to bed and were sleeping the night away in their dreams. But up the jade palace, there was more going on than just sleeping. As Po had just finished his conversation with the Master of Crane style, which anybody would tell you could have gone a lot better. After that, the panda began to quietly make his way down the wall, not wanting to disturb the master that were asleep or were trying to sleep. But as he slowly began to walk past the great Master Tigress's room, someone he idolized a lot. The door to the room had slid open taking the panda by surprise as he looked at what seemed to be an angry and annoyed Tigress.

"Master Tigress, didn't mean to wake you, just um-," But before Po could finish his sentence, Tigress interrupted him.

"You don't belong here." She said as she looked at him with a stern look.

"Ah yeah of course, this is your room," Po said with a smile but that smile soon vanished as Tigress took a few steps towards him.

"I mean, you don't belong in the jade palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you'll be gone by morning." Tigress said before shutting the door on Po who had a surprised look on his face.

"Big fan," Po said softly with a sad look on his face before he began to continue to walk down the hall.

"Hmph, yeah right," Tigress stated with an annoyed tone as she sat down on her bed and began to rub her head, but as she did, someone began to knock on her window.

"What the," Tigress said as she looked at her window wandering what it could be. Being careful, she sat up slowly and placed her right paw on window while bringing out her claws in her left paw. After taking some breaths, she swung the window open, only to look around and see nothing, causing her to have a confused look.

"I swear I heard a noise coming from here," Tigress said to herself as she poked her head and looked around, though when she saw nothing she turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably just the wind," But as she said that, she noticed a shadow in the room, a shadow that didn't belong to her and this caused her to tense up and clench her fists.

"_I see, whoever they are, they tricked me into opening the window so they could launch a surprise attack, clever." _ Tigress thought as her heart rate increased a little bit, wandering how to go about attacking this figure that was behind her but as she began to ponder the figure spoke, and by its voice, it was a male.

"Master Tigress, we need to talk, please turn around," The figure said softly.

"Oh really, someone who wants to talk doesn't usually go around scaring people or breaking into their room," Tigress said bluntly.

"I know, but this was the only way, I don't need the others to wake, I just need to talk with you and only you," The figure said poleitly, agreeing with what she had said to him. After hearing his words, the tiger figured he may not want to battle as if he did they would probably be battling it out right now.

"Fine, for now I'll believe what you're saying. But if you try anything, you better be good at fighting," Tigress said.

"Agreed, Master Tigress," And with that, Tigress began to slowly turn around, wandering who or what will be waiting for her. Once fully turned, her eyes gazed upon a very tall and muscular lion who had a golden mane, brown eyes, sharp claws, was wearing a dark black cloak, and was sitting on her window.

"A lion, wasn't expecting that at all," Tigress said as she crossed her arms.

"Understandable, but anyways, my name is Leo, Master Tigress," Leo said as he bowed his head to the hardcore master in respect.

"Well Leo, what do you want from me?" Tigress asked getting straight to the point.

"Well before that, meet me on the roof," Leo said as he stood up slowly, making Tigress glare at him.

"Why should I? For all I know it could be a sneak attack," She said to Leo who shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do such a thing to you, but I will tell you a friend of mine is up there. You could say, we both have some words for you," And with that. Leo went out the window and up onto the roof of the palace, leaving a puzzled Tigress.

"What's his game?" Tigress asked herself feeling like this Leo fellow was lying to her, not to mention what his friend is going to do. She began to wander if she should wake the others or mainly Shifu and tell them about this, but she didn't want to look leak at the same time, this caused her to grab her head and think hard on what to do.

**Meanwhile, on the rooftop **

"Do you think she is going to come, Leo?" A female black raven who had deep blue eyes that wore a black tunic asked.

"I guess we will see Shadow," Leo replied as he looked at the raven. After a couple of minutes passed by, they saw Master Tigress climb up onto the roof, who walked over to them until she was about ten feet from the duo.

"Glad you decided to come, Tigress, this here is my friend Shadow," Leo said as he motioned to his friend who gave a way and a smile to the tiger.

"Hello, now that we got that out of the way, who exactly are you two? And what do you want to talk to me so badly for?" Tigress asked as she looked at the two, who looked at each other seriously and took a seat.

"It's a long story, please have a seat," Shadow said softly to the tiger, who took a seat herself.

"You see Tigress, we know a lot about you, we know about your past and how hard life has treated you, from the bao gu orphanage to the jade palace where you received no love," Leo said, making Tigrss's eyes widened, not believing what she had just heard.

"We also know that because of all those things, you have shielded yourself from others, you keep your emotions hidden. Most of all though, we know how you have been treating Po," Shadow said with a serious tone.

"Wait a minute! Wait one damn minute!" Tigress shouted as she stood up.

"How on earth do you know all that? How is that possible?" Tigress demanded, not believing that these two strangers could know every detail about her life up until now.

"All we can tell you is that we have kept a close eye on you and the others, I'm sorry," Leo said with his head held down, wishing he could tell her more, but deep down he knew that wasn't what mattered at the moment.

"Listen Tigress the reason why we are here is to help you and tell you not to be so mean to Po," Shadow said as she looked at the confused feline who calmed down a little bit.

"What's that matter to you guys? How does it pertain to you?" Tigress questioned with confusion.

"Well in truth it doesn't really, but for you and Po it does. Listen, it wasn't right of you to talk to Po in the way you did, nor was it right the way you treated him," Leo said before he gave Tigress a small glare.

"Wasn't right? It's because of him I was wronged of something I worked all my life for, how would you feel if someone came out of nowhere and took what you worked so hard for, hu!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs, not liking being berated the way she was.

"We understand that Tigress, we know you are upset; to you that title was the key for admiration rom your father and master. But do you honestly think Po took it purposely? All he wanted to was to watch his heroes, he wanted to watch you perform," Shadow told Tigress, understanding where the tiger was coming from. That's when Tigress felt speechless for the first time she didn't know how to react to that and that's when Leo stepped in.

"What's more Tigress, is that panda has suffered just as much as you have in the past. Like you, he has had a rough childhood." Leo stated, causing Tigress to look away and frown.

"How so if you don't mind me asking," Tigress asked softly, wanting to know just how much they were alike.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. You see Tigress, Po once lived in a panda village a long ways from the valley of peace, when one day a young peacock prince name Shen whose family ruled Gongmen City for years was heading down a dark path. Till one day a Soothsayer told his worried parents if Shen continued on this path he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Shen vowed to change his fate and set off to kill all the pandas," Shadow said.

"I don't believe it a peacock killed all the pandas I was not born yesterday," Tigress hissed.

"Shadow it is time," Leo said turning to his partner.

"I was afraid of this very well Tigress if you don't wish to have us tell you then we will have to show you everything," Shadow said sadly. Before Tigress could react Leo jumped up and grabbed her arms keeping her from getting away.

"Let me go or else!" Tigress roared trying to free herself but Leo was much too strong.

"Calm down Tigress, I will help you feel Po's pain," Leo said softly.

"And I will help you see what he saw that night," Shadow said her eyes now two dark blue orbs glowing bright as stars. Tigress's eyes locked with Shadows and then a bright blue light covered Tigress and when she opened her eyes she was no longer at the Jade Palace but somewhere else.

The sun was up and she saw pandas everywhere. She saw little children flying kites in the clear blue sky; while grown pandas were taking walks by the lake. Tigress never felt so happy in her life as she crawled on her feet smiling and giggling. She saw her reflection in the water and saw a baby panda boy with jade eyes looking back at her. I am the panda she realized in shock. Two grown pandas came up to her one was a female and the other male.

"My son," the female panda cooed. "_Po's mother_," Tigress thought yet she felt as though it was her own mother holding her. Then a still sound spread throughout the valley as pandas stopped what they were doing and heard growling in the woods. Po's mother sat Tigress back down near the house to investigate the sound with the other grown pandas. Out of the shadows Lord Shen came with a pack of snarling wolves.

"Kill them all and burn this place to the ground!" Shen yelled. The wolves descended on the valley as Tigress watched seeing houses burnt and children's screams filled the air. She felt herself crying and begging for Po's mother to hold her. Instead Shen saw her and ordered a one eyed wolf to kill her. Tigress felt herself being so scared unable to move her own body. Before the wolf could attack the male panda, Po's father stepped in attacking the wolf. Po's mother emerged picking up Tigress again.

"Go get our son to safety!" Po's father yelled as the mother ran with the others to escape the wolves. Yet the wolf got past the father and was after the mother again. Tigress felt the cold wind blow around her as Po's mother held her close. The wolf's growls getting louder and louder till Po's mother slid down a snow bank and came to a boat. She took the radishes out and placed Tigress inside. Tigress felt scared and began to cry but relaxed when Po's mother held her paws. Then Tigress saw the sad look on the mother's face as she released Tigress's paws and began to run away leading the wolf to chase her and not her baby.

"No don't go come back please don't leave me here," Tigress begged but Po's mother was gone and Tigress felt herself being lifted up and felt a rocking motion that lured her to sleep. What seemed like a few minutes Tigress was awoken by a jolt and saw she was in darkness but smelled something very good. She opened her mouth to eat the good thing and tumbled out to see a startled gray goose with a funny red hat. The goose looked around as if expecting to see someone come for Tigress but no one did come. He picked up a crate and began to walk away when Tigress cried out to him.

"_Please don't leave me, I am scared_," Tigress thought. The goose returned and led her a food trail and led her into a restaurant. Once inside she was given a bath and fed some more while the goose put some pants on her. She looked up at him feeling so happy and safe. "You will be Po, my son," the goose said smiling and holding her close.

"_Po was adopted too_," Tigress thought and then she was transported to the restaurant again but it looked different. People mostly children were surrounding her calling her fatty and stupid. "Why were you ever born fatty?" asked a boy goat.

"You are so stupid Po," cackled a pig girl. Tigress felt them hit her and the tears falling from her face. She felt so lonely and afraid wishing someone would love her for her.

"Hey leave him alone!" yelled a voice. A thirteen year old female tiger with golden orbs glared at the kids.

"Master Tigress," they all said and ran away not wanting to fight a Kung Fu Master.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping Po well Tigress in Po's body up.

"Thanks," Tigress felt herself saying and feeling so much joy seeing Master Tigress.

"Anytime, I help people it is what I do," Tigress said and walked off as Tigress heard her dad call for her. Soon a blue light covered her and she was back on the roof top of the Jade Palace. Leo released her and Shadow's eyes no longer glowed.

"How did you do that?" Tigress demanded.

"I can show people the past, present, and future," Shadow said.

"I can show people what others are feeling when the incident happened," Leo said.

"I never knew the panda and I were so alike," Tigress said feeling so foolish before. He was a fan and just wanted to meet her and the others. Po never wanted to be the Dragon Warrior and she treated him so badly.

"His name is Po, Master Tigress," Leo reminded her.

"Yes Po, thank you two for everything. I must go to Po and apologize I was clearly wrong with what I said. Master Oogway did choose him to be the Dragon Warrior and maybe I can find out why for myself. I will give Po a chance but I do not know if I will consider him the Dragon Warrior right away," she said. Tigress did see Po's past and could relate but she still had doubts yet, she would agree to be a true Kung Fu Master and give Po a chance.

"That is all we ask, go and apologize for he is leaving," Shadow said her eyes glowing again. Tigress leaped off the roof and headed for the Jade Palace's doors. She found Po walking alone the steps with the saddest look on his face.

"Po!" Tigress called running after him.

"Ma-Master Tigress," Po stuttered in shock. Why was she running after him did she still want to yell at him or thank him for leaving?

"I am sorry for what I said and I don't think you should leave," Tigress said to him.

"What a few minutes ago you called me a disgrace and said I should leave if I respected any of you and I do respect you hence I am leaving," Po said not knowing what was going on.

"I was wrong for what I said and I wanted to apologize to you Po, you were a fan of ours and only wanted to see us fight. Yet, destiny chose you to be the Dragon Warrior and I may not understand but someone told me that you and I are a lot alike," Tigress said.

"We are nothing alike Master Tigress, you are a great Kung Fu Master and I am a simple noodle maker," Po said.

"Yet you are the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said.

"It should have been you not me," Po said frowning.

"Look come back to the palace and find out why Oogway chose you. I will give you a chance and help you along the way. If you wish to give me a chance please Po, I learned that I let my anger cloud my judgment and realized how wrong I was. Please I ask that you give me another chance to show you that I am the hero you see me as," Tigress said.

"I would be honored," Po said bowing to her. She led him back to the palace as Leo and Shadow silently headed down the dusty road.

"You know Shadow this will change the timeline," Leo said walking with her.

"I know Leo but we had to it will make the future better, I know it," Shadow said smiling.

"I know my friend, well we better go we have other people to see," Leo said and with a great leap Shadow and he disappeared under the pale full moon.

**Hope you guys liked the story I want you to know that The Raven was ShadowTeenGirl And the lion was myself. A big shout out to ShadowTeenGirl for helping me write this story out and for the ideas she gave! Also, if you guys can, leave a review and tells us what you thought, thanks.**


End file.
